


Seduce The Blacksmith

by West_Way



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Ares is an asshole, Everyone is an asshole honestly, Hephaestus loves his son, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Lactation, Post Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Tags May Change, ignoring canon lore, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: Nights of fun and a child concieved.Chaos and drama grow and breed.Once lame now crowned like a trophy.He might get a happy ending, hopefully.[Title and Summary edited]





	1. An Infant

Normally, the great Olympians could care less of the doings of their lame and ugly relative. However, when a lack of jewelry and weapons and otherwise start to become more and more apparent, their attention then was gained. Hephaestus, despite the fact that he is constantly belittled and shamed, was never one to be late or forget a request given to him. After all, not only was it his main purpose but it always seemed to bring him some sort of joy; at least that's what they assumed. And to make things more complicated and strange was the fact that he couldn't be found in his studio, the main place he always escaped to. 

"Where in Hades is he!?" Ares growled as he threw down some curtains. He was pissed off for more reasons than one. Apollo stood behind him with wide eyes and picked up the thrown curtain. He was actually concerned for the well being of their smith. He honestly enjoyed the other man and as time went on he slowly started to regret any jokes or jabs he ever made towards the kind man. If he were Hephaestus, he'd go missing too. Any way to escape the torment even if it was only for a week. Which, seemed to be what Apollo assumed what was going on. It had been two weeks and was slowly approaching three and everyone grew anxious. Only now had they realized how much they needed the ugly worker. 

"Far," Apollo said bluntly just as Ares shot him a dark glare. He gulped and picked up a large pot and turned it upside down, shaking it just in case. "Perhaps just somewhere close that we have yet to consider." Apollo stood back as Ares began to storm out of the bedroom. It was Hephaestus and Apollo was shocked to find out the man had built his own away from the larger one he and Aphrodite were supposed to share. Yet again, Apollo couldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to sleep next to a lover who refuses to even kiss his cheek. Meanwhile, Aphrodite sat on a fallen tree as Artemis scanned every inch of the forest. With a bit of a cheerful tone Aphrodite spoke. "Perhaps it is good he is gone. What a wreck he is." 

Artemis rolled her eyes and stood in front of the goddess of love with crossed arms. "You do realize you are a reason for his wrecked state, right?" Aphrodite just giggled in a cute way. "I might~" 

By the time nightfall again, all the Olympians (even Hades!) gather up to try and figure out where the man had gone. Some were truly concerned, others cared less, and some were pissed because they wanted things but those things could not be made if the thing maker is not present. Zeus, as always, is the head of it all and he grabs the attention of them all. "We have a missing God on our hands and though it seems hopeless I assure you we WILL find him! We found him once all those thousands years ago and we will find him again!" While Zeus intended for his little speech to inspire the rest of them, instead he got tones of groans. 

"i'm tired of looking for him!" Hermes complained. "If he wants to be found he'll let us know." 

That statement alone caused a split within the group. Half said fuck it and gave up. Though it hurt their egos, they'd be willing to have to settle with the jewelry and weapons and other things that they had at the moment. The others, be it somewhat selfish, did not agree on that idea. Artemis, Apollo, Hades, and Dionysus spoke up and said that the search should continue on and not stop till Hephaestus is found and returned safely. Zeus and Ares joined in, but mostly for their own personal gains. For Zeus, it was the threat of not having his lightening bolts crafted the way he wanted them to be. Before Hephaestus, his bolts were brittle, unstable, and over all not even presentable. But once the lame god came and did the work, Zeus could never go back to how it used to be. And for Ares, it went beyond just wanting spears and swords. For the most recent years, he and Hephaestus carried out an affair. Granted, Hephaestus wasn't 100% on board with it but nonetheless it happened. Some time ago, Ares slowly began to get a bit bored of Aphrodite. Yes, she was the sexiest thing to ever exist but after a while perfect and sexy become...boring. So when he accidentally walked in on a nude Hephaestus, whom of which was working in extreme heat, he felt any restrains break. He became addicted and sought out the smith every chance he got. They had even grown a routine (whether Hephaestus liked it or not) that went along the lines of this; if Hephaestus had to draw out the design to Ares liking, he'd be bent over the table and fucked from behind as he tried to steadily draw the details while at the same time moaning and taking in the large girth Ares possessed. Or when Ares had him suck him off while the god of war complimented or critiqued the project he had assigned. Or just simply walking into the craftsman room at night and making rough love with him. 

No one knew. No one would ever know. The scars and bruises he left on his younger and unattractive brother were seen as results of fighting and rough housing, not sex. So when Ares failed to hear anything from he latest obsession, he was beyond pissed off. And while he tried to calm himself with the company of Aphrodite, the unfaithful wife of his secrete lover, his always drew back to the blacksmith. 

Just then, a random nymph came running in. Normally, doing such a thing would've gotten her in serious trouble, but by the look on her face and the panting that was coming from her lips they all knew that the news was about Hephaestus. Catching her breath, she tried to form words. Ares grew impatient. "Spit it out!!" 

"Hephaestus," She squeaked out. "A cabin by the beach. He's been seen opening the door for a brief moment and nothing else." 

Within moments all the gods and goddess dashed towards the location, even the ones who said they could care less. Ares, his teeth grinding together, thought angrily. 

_If it is another lover, I will slaughter them both!_

* * *

They all stood on the beach, circling the cabin. It seemed familiar yet distant. Ares had folded arms and glared at the wooden structure with hate. Whatever was in there had gotten Hephaestus away from him. Took all his attention from where it should be. 

"So," Zeus spoke up as all eyes went on him. "Who goes in first?" 

There was a pause. Everyone looked at each other and back. A thought had surfaced that maybe he was away so he could craft a weapon that would permanently damage them all for the years of endless insults and torments. Or that the cabin itself was one of his brilliant traps. No one wanted to risk being snagged and humiliated in front of the others. But soon , it is Apollo who decides to risk it. After all, he knew Hephaestus had to like him a small bit. With those odds, if he did have a weapon or a trap, he'd go easy on Apollo. He gulps and begins to walk towards the cabin, noting how the other gods take small steps backwards. Holding his breath, he slowly opens the door and shuts his eye in anticipation for something. But there was nothing. No trap or snap or anything. Instead, Hephaestus stared at him as he was seated next to a golden cradle. His hand was reached down into it as he held this look on his face. Fear? Uncertainty? Worry? 

"Hey-" 

"Leave us." Hephaestus said in a low tone. It was threatening and it truly frightened the sun god for a brief moment. 

"Us?" He continued as he slowly approached. Hephaestus tenses up a bit but doesn't say anything. "Is someone else here?" Apollo takes a quick peek behind him just to be safe. That's just when Hephaestus sighs. The smith knew that the time was up and he couldn't hide it any longer. Reaching into the cradle, he carefully lifted up something wrapped in a blanket. Apollo tilted his head a bit in confusion just as Hephaestus brought it close to his face and kissed the small opening. The sound of a cheerful gurgle came into the air and Apollo gasped. He came closer and stared deeply as Hephaestus lowered the blanket from the head. Staring back up at the sun god, the beautiful and cheerful baby boy gave a toothless grin. 

"Is....uh...you....oh my gods..." Apollo was speechless while Hephaestus blushed a bit and smiled. His son was very beautiful and Hephaestus felt great pride in himself. 

"Give me a few minutes please. I wish the settle and getting my bearings again before we are both dragged back to that mountain to be scorned and glared upon. " In his voice a hint of sorrow could be heard and Apollo noticed. And Hephaestus noticed him noticing. "Heh, worry not brother, nothing they will say I haven't heard before." Still, Apollo frowns and looks back at the baby as Hephaestus wraps him up nice and tight. The boy still has yet to cease smiling. "Go on. Tell them I'll be out in a few." Apollo blinks before nodding at the smith and exiting the small cabin. Upon exiting from the small structure he is instantly crowded by the other gods. 

"Was he in there?" 

"Did you see anyone else?" 

"Why this cabin?" 

"Did he say anything to you?" 

The questions came from all around him and he held his hands up to get them all to stop. "He said," He paused and let the all lean in for dramatic effect. "He will be out in a few minutes." Some groaned. Others sighed relief. But, Apollo felt a ping of excitement and anticipation. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they found out. 

* * *

Dumbfounded. That's what they all were (except Apollo of course) and utterly perplexed. Athena rubbed her eyes and Aphrodite checked her pulse. Zeus did some counting in his head and Hades just sat there, rethinking everything. Hephaestus stood there, in the center, holding his small bundle of joy. A small smile was painted on his face at all the shocked expressions. He was just beaming. For once he had managed to truly silence the noisy pantheon that he called family. His perfect boy nuzzled closer to his chest as he slept soundly. His little Alfio. After what seemed like hours of confusion, Hermes was the first to fully approach. Hephaestus willingly adjusted his son so that he was visible. Hermes studied the baby's features. He gently pulled the blanket a bit further ad Alfio stirred awake. With his small eyes blinking Hermes grinned. The boy had Hephaestus fire red-orange eyes. But other than that the baby held other features. Dark brown hair compared the Hephaestus messy light brown one. And his nose was in such a way that it defiantly did not come from Hephaestus alone. But who's to criticize? Not all the offspring look exactly like their parents. Over all, however, the young baby was very pretty. "Well I be bested. If that isn't the most adorable little guy."

After that, everyone came around and looked in awe at the being Hephaestus made. And as they stared, he explained himself. 

"I wanted someone of my own. Someone who would truly love me. So, I got myself pregnant and went away for two weeks to prepare myself. I spent the first week letting him grow and the next one in labor." Hephaestus paid no mind to the skeptical eyes of Ares as he starred hard at the young one. "His name is Alfio." Everyone continued to awe at the small thing. Hera herself was rather impressed if not also a bit jealous. How had Hephaestus managed to produce a baby on his own that didn't turn out....well.... like Hephaestus. But she wasn't the only one a bit jealous. Aphrodite felt something bubble inside her as they all complimented the infant. They had failed to do so for her own child yet they will celebrate and shower the son of an ugly man? She stormed forwards and pushed Artemis aside as she cooed at her nephew. Without a word, Aphrodite snatched the baby from Hephaestus. 

"He isn't that pretty! Surely something is wrong with him." She yanked the blanket off of the child. Hephaestus cried out but Aphrodite moved fast. To her displeasure, not an inch of the child was defective. From his curly beautiful brown hair to his adorable stubby toes the baby was utterly grand. For a moment, Aphrodite forgot what she was even doing until the small boy began to cry. Hephaestus was just as quick to take his baby back. 

"My sweet boy." The smith sad as he kissed the cheek of the crying child. "It is fine now. I got you." Hephaestus listened to the cry and he knew right then that his boy was hungry. And there is noway he was going to let his son suckle around all of them. "Um, I best be going. I will start on your request as soon as I can." He re-wraps his infant and hurriedly heads home to feed him. Once he's gone and out of ear shot, Hermes is first to speak up. 

"I say the boy will be mine when he grows!" This instantly started an argument amongst all the beings. And then it changed to the big question. 

"There is no way Hephaestus gave birth to such a pretty thing all by himself." Athena said with a bit of a sarcastic bit. Apollo scolded her. 

"There is no way he couldn't have not given birth to such a pretty thing all by himself." Apollo was a bit fed up. Even now, it seemed that the other gods were ready to get back into their sick social order and pick on poor Hephaestus again. "I can see it. They say beauty is from within and therefore because Hephaestus is beautiful on the inside he used that internal grandness to produce a grand child of his own." 

Meanwhile, Ares stared at where Hephaestus had left out. Thoughts flooded into his mind. If Hephaestus wanted a kid so badly why now ask Ares to father it? It dawned on him for a brief moment that perhaps the child might be a way to keep Ares away from him. Eros is rather protective of his mother and often times Ares only managed to bed Aphrodite when their son was off doing his thing. 

Regardless, Ares felt a strong feeling that Hephaestus wasn't telling the full truth. Not with so many flags that waved against the words the blacksmith had said. For now, however, he'll simply observe and ponder. The genetics of the pretty boy must have something in them that Hephaestus will not share. And that small thought made Ares heart tense up. What if the child was fathered by another? His lips curled back and a growl came from his throat as he started to storm off. If that were the case, he'd slay all three involved without a second thought. 

Meanwhile, Apollo watches the warrior god with caution. Something tells him that he'll have to keep a close eye on Ares for the time Hephaestus and the boy bond as he grows. 


	2. Truth be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parentage of Alfio is uncertain, but Ares has a way to get the information out of Hephaestus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT/DUBIOUS CONSENT WARNING

"Alfio, put that down boy." Hephaestus sighed as he watched his son place down the sharp dagger. Where did he even manage to get it? Alfio looked down and put his arms behind his back and drew circles with one of his feet. Gods grew fairly quickly and though he was only in the body of a toddler, Alfio had a mind and attitude beyond that. It reminded Hephaestus of the countless troubles Hermes caused when he was around that age. Placing down his current project, Hephaestus got off his stool and knelled down on one knee and lifted his son's chin up. A small smile on his face before he quckly placed a kiss against the boy's forehead. "I'm not mad, I'm just concerned for your well being, you understand?" Alfio nods. 

"Yes Papa." Hephaestus steps back and proceeds in crafting his latest work. Artemis had requested that he make her a special arrow that left a trail of light behind it as it flew through the sky. Focused on his task, he didn't notice that someone had entered his workshop until he heard the thump of Alfio jumping from the counter that he sat himself on and him yelling "Uncle! Uncle!" Hephaestus sucked a breath and for a moment felt his chest tighten. But it eased up once he heard the friendly laugh; it was Apollo. Apollo laughed and spun the small boy around. "Little Alfio how big you've gotten! It won't be long till you are all grown." 

Alfio giggled as he was placed down. Hephaestus looked back and grinned at the god of the sun. "What brings you here?" Hephaestus asked pleasantly. Apollo was always a pleasure to have around. He'd have stories of the conflicts between the other gods since he wasn't normally around. He'd also express his vast interest in what the blacksmith was building or would recline somewhere and play his music peacefully. But another thing added to his visits were Alfio. Apollo had grown quite fond of the little guy and had playfully suggested that if Alfio ever asked of his parentage. he'd gladly take the label of being the other father responsible. Hephaestus respectively declined. 

"Uncle Apollo, want to see what I made?" The cheerful toddler jumped up and down while tugging on the god of music's clothing. Chuckling, Apollo nodded his head and Alfio was quick to pick up a small weapon. It had a blunt side shaped like a hammer and another side that resembled a spike. It way the size of a rattle and a bit disorganized with certain elements sloppily pieced together. Nonetheless, however, it was still rather impressive. 

"I don't know what to call it yet, but I made so that you can either split someone's head open or stab them!" Alfio excitedly explains as he puts the tool in Apollo's hand. Hephaestus rose an eyebrow. When did his boy have the time to make that without him noticing? 

"Wow," Apollo spoke as he eyed the weapon, rotating it around and looking over it. "Very interesting and creative if I do say so." Apollo ruffles the young boy's hair. "You truly are the son of Hephaestus." Just then, a looming figure overshadowed them all. A smirk glowed brightly as the war god began to speak with his booming voice. 

"Evening brothers." He stares down at Alfio, who only stares just as intensely back up at him. "Evening Alfio." 

"Evening uncle." Alfio speaks as he takes back the small weapon from Apollo, basically trying to do it in a way so that Ares didn't see it. He didn't do it to be mean, but he felt that if Ares saw what he made that he'd burst into laughter and shrink the boy's self esteem. However, Ares does see the small tool and pushed Apollo aside, knelling a bit and placing his hand out. "Lemme see what he are trying to hide." Apollo frowns at Ares but says nothing. Hephaestus paid no mind as if Ares wasn't even there. He'd only speak up if Ares had dared say anything out of line to his child. Alfio is hesitant at first but eventually allows the god of bloodshed to see it. Be places it into the large hand of the god and he is relieved to see a spark of intrigue within Ares sharp eyes. 

"What a fascinating weapon." Ares compliments. It shocked everyone in there; especially Hephaestus. Normally, Ares would compliment he deeds with a tone that sounded unsatifsed or sarcastic. But, this tone sounded truly genuine. "Surely, if it were bigger, it would be very useful in war," He pauses for a moment. "Yet it could work at this size too. For close range kills." Alfio lights up with glee. 

"So, you really like it?" The toddler sized god asked. Ares smirked. 

"Yes, my boy, and with a little more fine detail and work it would be amongst one of the best weapons." Alfio excited takes the small object back from Ares opened palm. He skips over to Hephaestus, with an endless grin. "You heard him papa? He said he liked it!" Hephaestus grins and leans over to kiss the boy's cheek. 

"Never doubt your skill my son." Just then, Ares coughs into his closed fist. The three look at him. 

"Apollo, would you mind taking Alfio out for a while? Hephaestus and I need to have a private conversation." 

Nobody moves for a few seconds. Alfio tilts his head in confusion while Apollo studies Ares up and down. Finally, he waves for Alfio to come. "Come little nephew, I will take you get some apples." Alfio jumped up excitedly. He loved apples! 

"Coming!" He runs past Ares and Apollo takes his hand. 

Once they are gone, Ares glares at Hephaestus. The blacksmith is already running through the different responses he could give to the possible questions and or angry demands. He recalls how he had made Aphrodite cry by saying to her face that he found her character so disgusting that it started to show physically. He knew she probably ran off to her brother and while the two had their affairs, he also knew that Ares true heart still belonged to his wife. Or he came to scrutinize Hephaestus for taking so long on repairing his favorite shield. Or thousands of other things the war god could say to him. 

So it caught him by surprise when Ares said this. 

"He's my child, isn't he?" 

The question catches Hephaestus off guard. He momentarily stops working on the arrow as he tries to think of response. And when he does, he keeps his tone as neutral as he can. 

"There's a truth and a lie I could tell you. Either answer I choose will only make you ask my questions. And frankly, I'm not in a talkative mood." Hephaestus goes back to focusing on his work and for a while there is silence between them. He can tell by Ares soft breathing that the man is thinking. After all these years together, he managed to pick up on small mannerisms from pretty much everyone. When people refuse to talk to you out of the goodness of their hearts, you have to find other ways to read emotions. Ares deal was that whenever he was deep in thought he'd start to breath slowly and calmly. Hephaestus believes he does this to flow more oxygen to that mushy brain of his. 

Ares, still breathing slowly, strolls closer and closer till he is right next to Hephaestus. Hephaestus tries his best to ignore the full pecks and overall flawlessly muscular man. He had to admit, Ares was quite the attractive man. He had strong cheek bones with narrow eyes that made one swoon. A smirk that made almost any woman (or willing man) fall to their knees and quiver. Now, all those features were pressed up against his back. Ares wrapped his strong arms around Hephaestus midsection as his breath was now felt against the back of Hephaestus. 

"Why not just tell the truth?" Ares purred as he kissed the part where the lower neck and shoulder meet. Hephaestus shivered. 

"That truth could be the lie." He responds as he places down the arrow and tries to move Ares hands. But like a serpent, the more Hephaestus struggled the tighter Ares held him. Ares chuckled and started to suck on Hephaestus neck, making the blacksmith hiss a bit. "Best you stop!" Hephaestus order, but as always Ares refuses to listen. He sinks his teeth in and Hephaestus yelps, turning his head to scold the war god. However, he is instead connecting lips with said war god. 

Hephaestus tries to resist but Ares powerful and forceful tongue pushes into his mouth. In a swift motion Hephaestus position had been changed. His back was now pressed against the hard work bench with Ares between his legs, kissing him like it was his last. Ares rough hands trailed up and down Hephaestus body, untying the back of the blacksmith's apron. Removing his lips for only a second, he yanked the article of clothing from the body he assaulted. Hephaestus blushed when he was stripped since he was only really wearing a loin cloth (it got really hot in thee workshop). Another yelp came form his lips when Ares once against started to bit on his neck. The war god hungrily lifted Hephaestus up a bit so he could grab a handful of the smith's full ass. 

Hephaestus whimpered, darting his eyes towards the opening. He silently hopped that someone would walk in right now. He knew they wouldn't stop it but maybe by them seeing this Ares would quickly try to get off Hephaestus and keep his image clear. For the love of Hades, he wished APHRODITE would just randomly pop in and scream. That way, Ares would get off of him and chase after the goddess of love and try to explain himself. But then another thought surfaced when Ares started to kiss him roughly again. What if he didn't care? Or gods, what if he wanted to get caught!? 

Hephaestus groans when he feels Ares hardened godhood rub against his own. "Fuck it. You don't want to tell me so how bout this? Why don't we just give Alfio a sibling that I know for a fact is going to be mine?" Hephaestus eyes go wide and he finds the strength to punch Ares square in the face. This makes the war god stumble back a bit and hold his nose as blood comes down. Hephaestus holds onto the work bench while breathing roughly. Varies parts of him are red and sweat, His lips were swollen and his neck had a purple/red mark. 

Ares removed his hand and looked down to see droplets his blood. 

_He was turned on~_

Ares eyes go dark with pure lust. He licks the blood that trickles down his lips. He throws down the last bit of clothing on himself, revealing his large and aching cock. Hephaestus feels his leg go weak but he doesn't show it on his face. However, his body does. A tent forms from the loincloth and Ares gives his signature smirk. 

"Oh baby, you bout to get it rough~" In a quick motion, faster than Hephaestus eyes can process, Ares is on him again. Hephaestus moans as Ares rubs against him and sucks on his nipples at the same time. Hephaestus was surprised when he felt a liquid come from his pecs. He had just recently stopped feeding Alfio in that regard and he thought he was completely drained of milk; guess he wasn't. "Mmm," Ares purrs as he grinds harder. "I haven't tasted breast milk in so long. After this I know I'll be tasting it a whole lot more~" Hephaestus moans at the idea. He would be lying if he were to say that during his short pregnancy that he was a bit sexually aroused by the fact that Ares impregnated him. He remembered laying in bed that night, sore and leaking, and gasping with some odd pleasure with the image of Ares sperm manifesting a child inside him.

Ares continues to suck on Hephaestus sensitive nipples while he lifted Hephaestus left leg to rest on his hip. His fingers dug into the thick thighs of his lover. Hephaestus let a noise slip from his mouth until Ares snatched it with his lips. Hephaestus, now hypnotized by the newly found libido coursing through him. He lifted his hands and wrapped them around Ares neck, pulling him in closer. When their lips departed, Ares leered a he realized he had awoken the Hephaestus he loved to fuck. Panting with lowered eye lids and puffy lips, Hephaestus could barely muster any words.

"Fuck me~" 

Anything that held back Ares before just snapped. He kissed all over Hephaestus face and neck and chest as he tried to adjust their position. He lifted the blacksmith's left leg higher up so he could poke the heat he was aching to enter. "Gods, I'm going to wreck you so badly~" Ares moaned just before he pushed himself inside. Both let out drawn out molten moans. Hephaestus almost climaxed then and there. Ares didn't pull out and rather he just pushed himself as deep as he could. As Hephaestus eyes fluttered and his lips quivered, he only then noticed the pain in his lower back as he was pushed against the crafting table. But at the same time he didn't care. 

"Ares...mmm." The war god started to thrust and Hephaestus thought he was about to pass out. is finger nails left prints in Ares back as things started to get rough. Ares hand took a tighter hold on Hephaestus leg as his hips went at a furious speed. Both were like animals in heat. 

"Gods, you're tighter than Aphrodite. Oh I've missed this." Ares moaned just as he collided with the sweet spot inside the blacksmith. Hephaestus threw his head back and wailed in pleasure. Satisfied with his service giving, Ares smashed into that spot again and again and again. Hephaestus had tears fall down his cheeks as the pleasure was too much. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hephaestus cried out loudly. Surely, someone could come in and catch them and now, unlike before,Hephaestus didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now in this moment aside from having his hole stretched and beaten by his big brother. It was a feeling that he always went through that he knew he'd regret the next morning. Ares always found a way to drag Hephaestus out of his normal state and bring out the slut within him. 

Just then, Ares pulled out and Hephaestus whined. His hole puckered and twitched at the sudden empty feeling until he was flipped around. Now his back was facing Ares against and he moaned against when Ares reentered him. The thrust were powerful and hungry. Hephaestus knew Ares wanted to be as deep inside him as godly possible. Arching his back, spreading his legs, and bending them, Hephaestus cried out long and hard while Ares shouted. When Ares hit that sweet _sweet_ spot, Hephaestus tightened up. The war god tightened his grip on the blacksmith's hips as purple bruises formed under his finger tips. He bit down on the other side of Hephaestus neck that was effected from earlier. 

Ares tried to say something but swallowed back any attempts for sexy dialogue. Normally, he'd be able to spit out anything he wanted but now he couldn't. However, he did come up with something. 

"Tell me the truth love," Ares cooed as he hit that spot in Hephaestus _just right_. Hephaestus pushed his hips back while gasping and muttering nonsense. "Is Alfio my son?" 

"Nngh...Ares..." Hephaestus held it in. No, he wouldn't tell Ares the true paternity of Alfio. That wasn't going to happen. No matter how many times- "Oh fuck slow down!!" Hephaestus shouted when Ares got really really rough. Hephaestus felt like his heart was coming up his throat. The echo of his ass against Ares body bounced from the walls. 

Growling, Ares yanked Hephaestus by his short hair. "Who is Alfio's father?! Who helped father him Hephaestus!?" 

"No..no one..nnngh!" Hephaestus lied as his spot was abused again and again. He could feel his weeping cock drain itself between his legs and he was sure he was about to pass out. 

"LIES!" Ares fucked into him deeper than Hephaestus thought he could. His face was pushed down against the work bench and he heard the sound of the arrow snapping. Fuck! 

"Who is he!? Is it Apollo!?" Ares felt his blood boil at the thought of that. If Hephaestus confessed to that then with all his godly strength he'd murder Apollo and dishonor Alfio. "Answer me Hephaestus or so help me I will kill Alfio and replace him with my own!" Ares pounds deeper and deeper and Hephaestus finds it hard to breath. His body is stiff and limp at the same time. And when Ares destroys that pleasure spot into nothing, Hephaestus lifts up and cries. 

"Fuck it's you!! He's your son Ahh Ahh." Ares frown turns to a sinister smirk as he pulls Hephaestus back with his hand firmly wrapped around Hephaestus throat. He thrust up in such a way that the blacksmith god has to get on his tippy toes. With a muffled groan as he bit at Hephaestus back, he explodes and drains all the contents of his balls into his weeping brother. Hephaestus moans at the warm and fulling feeling given to him. They stay like that for a while, both panting and waiting to fall from their high. 

When they do, Ares pulls out slowly as he enjoys the wet sound of his withdrawal. Looking down, he marvels at how white coated his dick is and how leaky Hephaestus hole became. Hephaestus was too tired to stand up and held himself up against the work bench. Ares too the opportunity to spread Hephaestus cheeks open to observe the damage he had done. Licking him lips, he quickly kissed Hephaestus butt cheek. 

"Makes sense now. I fucked you hard all those weeks ago just like this," He ran his thumb over Hephaestus sore hole and said god winced. He was still very sensitive. "You'll probably end up pregnant again. And honestly I can't wait to tell the others. Especially the news that Alfio is min-" 

"no..." Hephaestus said weakly. "You must promise you won't. Please." Hephaestus wasn't about to let Ares take another thing he loved for himself. He had his wife, his weapons, his virginity, even his own body at this point. For once, can't something be just his own? Ares snickers. 

He doesn't ask to explain why but instead he gives that cocky grin."I would, but for what in exchange?" Hephaestus bites his lip. What could he possibly offer Ares that wasn't already taken. 

"I'll let you fuck me hard, just like this, for a month. No take backs. And you can fuck me anytime and anywhere you want." He was going to regret this, but he knew it was the only way to keep the secret of Alfio safe. 

Ares tapped his bottom lip and pondered for a moment as something sparkled in his eyes. "Deal, but I also want something else too. I want Apollo to stay the fuck away from you and Alfio, got it?" Hephaestus begrudgingly agrees. Was Ares jealous of Apollo? "Also, I want Alfio and Eros to be around each other more. While we are a fucked up bunch, I want my boys to be close." Again, Hephaestus agrees. With the conditions set, Ares lifts Hephaestus up bridal style. 

"Let's get you to a bath. What do you say?" 

Once again, Hephaestus begrudgingly agrees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me motivated ;)


	3. Fighting for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares was quick to act out his deal with Hephaestus, all the while Apollo steps into and with a few choice words things go wild. Oh how embarrassed Hephaestus becomes.

Hephaestus sighed as Ares withdrew again. His breathing was unsteady as his body shook a bit. Ares stood back, a satisfied look upon his face. The war god was quick to act out the promise Hephaestus had made to him in return for keeping Alfio's parentage a secret. And frankly, he was enjoying every minute of it. 

Kissing Hephaestus on the mouth one final time, Ares smirked. "Hephaestus, do not give such a look. Be glad that we no longer fight and only love." Hephaestus doesn't answer, and instead pushes the other god away so he can get back to work. Recently, he had been commissioned by Hera to make her a new tiara and necklace due to her becoming bored with the ones she previously had. Normally, the process would've only taken one afternoon, but with Ares constant affection the crafting time took longer. 

Ares, still nude, sits down and reclines against one of the walls with a smug look on his face. Hephaestus doesn't turn to him yet he still frowns. "Don't you have a war to attend to?" He semi growled. Ares chuckled, puffing out his chest and taking a deep inhale. 

"I forgot to mention that before we fucked. I had recently won and that was the reason I hurried to come and deflower you." He snickered a bit. The blacksmith didn't respond and just went on with his work. There was silence shared between them for a while.Hephaestus didn't know what to say or do. It has already been about a week and Ares had rendered him speechless. It made him feel gross and hypocritical to not only himself but to his son. He had prided himself in not being a god who was easily persuaded by sex and how he could preach to his boy the importance of honesty and truth. But he couldn't. His felt his heart tighten every night when his son slept peacefully next to him, and how he knew that his boy didn't seem completely satisfied with the answers Hephaestus gave. But he also felt an odd sense of pride in his ability to lie; especially to Ares. 

While his side of the deal also included staying away from Apollo, Hephaestus knew he'd never be able to do that. For one, Apollo would never accept such a request if Hephaestus told him. And two, Alfio absolutely adored the sun god. The blacksmith smiles at the thought of his cheerful boy dancing around to the sweet music of his half brother. 

And that thought brought out many others too. Like how Hermes was becoming more and more friendly with the young god. Or how Hera would side eye him every chance she got. Or Aphrodite who-

"Has Aphrodite not questioned your activities or request you to go sleep with her?" Hephaestus finally spoke up. Ares sits up a bit and starts to think. He could lie but knowing Hephaestus he'd figure it out right away. He shrugged and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. 

"Yeah, and of course I fucked her but you know not for very long. She's very jealous of the _"Mystery woman who has taken up my time"_ and all that." Ares snorts. "How'd you think she'd react if she knew I was spending all my time fucking you, hm?" 

"She'd probably take it out on me or Alfio. Perhaps make Eros prick me to fall in love with someone or something to embarrass me. She'd never take it out on you because she actually loves you." Hephaestus sounded a bit hurt at the last part, and Ares picked up on it. The war god stood up and began to walk towards Hephaestus just as a certain sun god appeared. 

"Afternoon brothers." Apollo said, clear salt in his words as he narrowed his eyes at Ares did the same while the blacksmith had yet to lift up his head. 

"Afternoon Apollo." Hephaestus finally responded. Apollo pushed past Ares and wrapped his arms around Hephaestus with a loving embrace. The blacksmith sucked in his breath as he felt the tension rise in the room. Though he couldn't see him, he knew Ares had a deep frown carved into his perfect face, glaring Apollo with such a great hatred that he is sure those in the underworld could feel it. And when Apollo made the bold move of kissing Hephaestus on the cheek, it felt as if the war of the worlds was about to begin. 

"Dearest Hephaestus, I can not express how much I simply adore sweet Alfio! Oh how I wish he were my own child!" Apollo sings happily ad Hephaestus gulps down. Ares is boiling as he aggressively grabs Apollo by his shoulder. Apollo does not flinch and instead narrows his eyes and faces Ares with a cocky expression of his own. "Something the matter, brother?" There was a very clear sign that Apollo added a hint of fight in his words, and it wouldn't be long before Hephaestus workshop became a battlefield. 

_When did I become a reason people fight?_ Hephaestus thought to himself with a bit of sorrow. Frankly, he rather go back to the days where they barely talked with him rather than whatever the fuck was going on now. 

Ares cracks his knuckles. "You wanna fight brother? Surely, that petite body of yours could not withstand my powerful might!" Apollo merely chuckled at Ares threat and lets go of Hephaestus. Licking his lip, Apollo held his smug look as he stepped closer to Ares, both men chest to chest with eyes shooting dirty looks.

"I do not doubt that, but as you see I'm here for things you can not fathom with that putrid brain of yours." The sun god glances back at Hephaestus and then back at Ares. "For you come in here to demand and bully, I've come to court him." Apollo finally admits. To be honest, Apollo intended on holding out the truth. Not to mention, he found these growing feelings for the blacksmith unexpected. Normally, Apollo fell for the beautiful and youthful if they are male. However, he believes that emotions arose when he looked back upon all the kindness and goodness Hephaestus did for him without any sort of want for something return. Or how the blacksmith never seem too busy to listen to Apollo's vents and even give in his own advice. And with the addition of Alfio, and how caring of a parent Hephaestus is, it opened up Apollo's heart. Would he be completely loyal? Who's to say as the gods themselves are known to have various lovers. But if he were to win the heart of the blacksmith, he'd cherish him deeply. 

It was at that moment that Ares face grew red with anger. All the stream bubbling within his jealous body finally released as he threw a hard punch across Apollo's cheek. The sun god went flying into the wall with a loud thud that rattled the building, and Hephaestus stood up to protest. 

"Ares, please do not harm him." Hephaestus begged, hating the feeling of being so weak. He pushed his hands against Ares chest but once the war god had a target nothing could stop him. Using his strength, Ares took hold of Hephaestus wrist and yanked him aside. Loosing his balance, Hephaestus fell to the ground. 

Apollo coughed as blood flowed down his nose. Yet his smile did not fade. He huffed and chuckled as the looming figure of Ares stood over him. He wanted the man to get as angry as possible so that when he gave the blow it would be oh so worth it. 

"Did he tell you the truth?"Apollo spoke up, catching Ares attention. Licking his red covered lip, he made hard eye contact with the god of war. "We've made love before, he and I. Perhaps Alfio is truly my child. After all, have you not seen how he take after me?" Apollo's breath was stopped as Ares quickly snatched him up by his throat; his fingers closing around his neck like snakes. Hephaestus cries out and tries to remove Ares from him. 

"He's lying and you know that! Alfio is my son by my own creation! Remember I told you this!" Hephaestus, still not wanting the secret out, had to find someway to get Ares off of Apollo. If someone comes in and sees the distress, who's the say Ares will not hesitate to expose them all. Thinking of nothing else, Hephaestus manages to turn Ares head to him and he kisses Ares deeply. He can hear Apollo's weak gasp just as Ares lets him go. The god of music and poetry collapsed on his knees as he watched the two gods kissing. Hephaestus had his eyes closed with his hands against Ares chest, while Ares kept his open, piercing his eyes towards Apollo as if to say "See, he wants me and not you! I have won." yet Apollo does not pout at all. He looks down and laughs. 

Just then, Alfio came running in, laughing all the while. Hephaestus pushes Ares off of him quickly as Hermes joins behind Alfio. Alfio had grown rather quickly as he already had the body of a 13 year old mortal. In a few more days he'll be at his adult size. But even now he had already gained his beautiful features. His strong nose and cheeks. The flowing dark brown hair. And he even had some muscle forming as well. It was no surprise when Hephaestus over heard some nymphs swooning over his boy. 

"Papa!" Alfio skipped towards his father and hugged him. Hephaestus grinned and hugged him back as the boy continued to giggle. Hermes as well. 

"What has you laughing so much?" Hephaestus questioned as Ares and Apollo fixed themselves up, both about to argue about who gets to speak to Alfio next. Alfio nor Hermes seemed to want to share and just kept on giggling. Hermes put his arm around Alfio shoulder and tried to breath. Just then, a scream could be heard in the distance. 

"It sounds like Artemis." Apollo points out and Hermes and Alfio loose it. Within a few moments, Eros comes flying in giggling as well, his arrow basket empty. 

"What did you do?" Ares asked sternly. Eros snorted and tried to speak but couldn't. Hephaestus, already sensing more gods were about to pile in, neatly placed all his work tools and belongings up. And as he guessed, in ran a sweaty and paranoid Artemis. 

"What's-" 

"SSSSSHHHH." Artemis hushed as she hugged against the wall. She saw the three laughing gods and frowned. "You idiots!! I'll get you for-" She silences herself as Hera peeks inside, her face red and eyes reading love. But as she saw the rest of them, she frowned. "I suppose sweet Artemis isn't in here with all you ghastly men." Her words and tone are cold and everyone just sort of looks around and avoids eye contact. The queen of the gods lingers for a brief moment before giving up and leaving, calling out to Artemis like a lost sheep. Completely out of ear shot, Artemis moves from her hiding spot and scolds the boys. 

"You bastards! You think it is truly funny to make all the goddess fall in love with me!?" She was pissed and tired. She just ran like her immortal life depended on it. She had hopped to just have a relaxing day and enjoy a meal without the annoyance of the men, however, Eros just had to come along and plague them all with love, forcing her peaceful afternoon to turn sour when Athena scooted too close and started to kiss on her neck. Or how Hera had found a way to her lap. It was at that point that she escaped the lovesick goddesses. 

"Worry not my aunt," Eros speaks through laughter. "The effects will only last for two more days." Artemis snatches the boy up and stares hate at him. 

"Two days!!! Are you out of your mind!?" Still, Eros snorts as does the other two tricksters. She gives angry huffs and looks to the elder gods as if they had the answers. They wouldn't but she still marched towards the back of Hephaestus shop, beside all the clusters of rags and unused materials. "Fine, I'll just stay here for two days. "

"You can't do that sister." Apollo chuckles. Artemis scorns him but she knows he is right. She can't just ignore her duty due to the prank laid upon her. Luckily, a bright side did come as she realized that in the forest she had many places to hide and blend in with. Removing herself from the small area, she dusted herself off and walked towards opening, gulping a little bit. Before she completely walks out she looks back at the men. "Quick question; how sneaky is Aphrodite?" Ares then booms with laughter just as the boys did. 

"That goddess is as vigilant and sneaky as a hawk and a snake combined. Like love itself, it'll find you whether you like it or not." Artemis takes in a huge gulp. She is hesitant to leave but at the same time she can't sit around and wait to be found. So, she leaves and at least tries to off Olympus before getting spotted; she fails. From the workshop they can all hear her screaming at Aphrodite to stay away. 

* * *

Hephaestus doesn't remember the events that lead to what was going on. All he knew is that in the middle of his sleep someone tapped his shoulder and lightly pecked him on the lips. And then just kept going and going. At this point, he had been kissing this person in the dark for so long that his beard below his lip was moist with saliva. He assumed the owner of those lips were Ares, being as only he would be one to interrupt Hephaestus sleep to do this. But it also couldn't be him because Ares would never be satisfied doing simple kissing for this long. Curse his dark room! He should really start putting up lamps. 

"Stop," Hephaestus put up his hand against those lips and huffed. "Who are you?" He asked and his hand was taken into another. It was guided against a smooth face that wasn't sharp and intimidating. 

"Your lover. The lover you deserve." The voice was patient and calm and Hephaestus felt himself blush. This defiantly wasn't Ares at all. He feels the bed shift and for a moment he panics that Alfio had awoken, but then he remembers that Alfio had finally asked for his own bed and room. He felt himself being pushed down and the sensation of a looming figure above him. "Hephaestus, let us become one this evening. Forget about that selfish Ares." The voice leans down and kisses on Hephaestus neck, making the blacksmith moan. 

"We mustn't." Hephaestus protest. "Unless you tell me who you are." The voice chuckles and with a small snap of his fingers a light comes. Hephaestus gasped at the sight of the sun god, completely exposed and stunning as ever. With a confident grin, Apollo leans back down as kisses on Hephaestus. "Ares is jealous of me. He fears that I fathered Alfio. He fears I will take away his favorite fuck toy. But it is more than that as I have come to love you Hephaestus. Be mine." Apollo uses his legs to spread Hephaestus open and the smith puts his hands on Apollo's waist to prevent him from going any further. 

"Apollo, listen-" It was at that moment that a weight fell upon them both and a blaring light filled the room. Blinking to help his eyes, Hephaestus goes red as he realizes that the other gods are surrounding him. And furthermore, a net is holding them both down, just as the net had all those years ago for Ares and Aphrodite. Laughter surrounded them and Hephaestus managed to cover his face with his hands. 

_No no no!_ He cried in his mind as his worst fear became real. _Stop laughing! STOP LAUGHING!_

Apollo looked coldly at Ares, who he knew had a hand in making this trap due to his jealously. And Ares winked at him before walking away. The rest of the gods laughed or shook their heads in pity. Hephaestus cried into his hands. Apollo, not really embarrassed and more so pissed, just held Hephaestus close. But Hephaestus didn't calm down. Especially when he heard the disgusted gasp of his precious son. How will he live this down? 

And was this even worth keeping the secret? 


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares decides to expose himself, Hephaestus, and Alfio, regardless of how anybody else feels. And Alfio has a heart to heart talk with his Papa on the matter of things.

Hephaestus sheltered himself in his workshop for about a week now. He refused to make any contact with any of the other gods after being extremely humiliated. He even refused his own offspring from seeing him, due to the vast amount of shame and embarrassment flowing through his body. This left only the option of the other immortal beings to send request by letters that didn't need to be transported by Hermes. 

Hephaestus would read them, craft the intended request, and then snap them into the rooms or palms of the requester. 

Though lonely, Hephaestus came to terms with his solitude. It allowed him to clear his head of all the drama that had sprung up since Alfio's birth. His heart did tighten at the thought of his sweet boy being horrified in seeing his Papa in that way he did, and he couldn't blame him if the boy could never look him in the eyes again, whether or not Hephaestus had shut himself off. Nonetheless, his main relief came from the lack of attention from Ares and Apollo. Both men, now in a mini war of the fire god, had yet to try and explain themselves; which, Hephaestus liked. He figured that Apollo was too ashamed of being caught with the lame god to even try to communicate while Ares might've finally grown tired of his affair. 

Whatever it was, Hephaestus was just happy to have silence again. 

"Hephy~" 

_Nevermind-_

Hephaestus kept his head low and summoned a huge blinding ball of flame before himself. He attempted to look busy and concentrated just so that hopefully his current annoyance would leave. But nothing would deter Ares from getting what he wanted. Hephaestus listened to the steps as they came closer and he counted within his head. He took hold of a nearby screwdriver and dipped the tip in the flame, watching it turn bright. And just as Ares was close, Hephaestus turned around and pointed the hot screwdriver as it was mere millimeters away from Ares chest. 

"Leave. Now." Hephaestus tone was deep and threatening tone. His eyes dark and narrow as there was nothing but seriousness within them. 

Ares snickered but stepped back with raised hands. A smirk never left his face. 

"Baby, why are you so hostile all of a sudden?" The war god asked playfully as he pulled out and unoccupied stool. He had on some bottoms for once and yet Hephaestus could still see the clear outline of his growing arousal. Yet the smith never dropped down the hot tool. 

"I said leave, not lounge." Hephaestus barked. Ares rose an amused eyebrow and placed his arms behind his head, reclining like he always did. Hephaestus growled and stood up before storming towards the rude god. Said god yawned as if bored and unimpressed with Hephaestus assertiveness. 

"I told everyone that no one is to see me! Are you so dumb that you can't understand a simple request, huh?!" Hephaestus shouted as he stood over Ares, the screwdriver transforming into a dagger in his hand. Ares only smiled and reached forwards, wrapping his hands on Hephaestus hips and pulling him onto his lap. The shift movement accidentally caused the dagger to slash across Ares pecs, but the war god didn't wince. Instead, he took hold of the wrist with the dagger and held it tight as he starred into Hephaestus eyes. His arms created a sort of cage that kept Hephaestus trapped on him. Hephaestus squirmed in protest and tried to free himself, but once again Ares managed to over power him. _Curse his birth! Curse this weak and useless body!_

"Yeah, I'm dumb into you. I'm also not everybody else." Ares grinned as Hephaestus frowned at him. 

"Why me, hm? I know I asked this before but seriously, why me? You have Aphrodite, and nymphs, and mortals who would gladly want to be in my place? Why keep going after someone who keeps resisting?" Hephaestus asked as he dropped the dagger on the could. The echo of the object hitting the floor filled the room for a moment. Ares let go of Hephaestus wrist so that his hand could join his other one wrapped snugly the smiths waist. 

"Cause, I love challenges and fighting. Nothing sweeter than having you start off punching and kicking and resisting to having you moaning and begging for more. Those others don't do that. I get a thrill in fucking your throat and the pissed of glare you give me when you do it," Ares sucks his breath a bit and Hephaestus can feel the growing erection poking below him. "Even if you do give yourself up, the context of it all drives me mad. I fuck you wife. We fought for thousands of years, I called you out your name as you did to me and yet here we are, fucking like none of that shit mattered." 

Hephaestus finds himself blushing yet he doesn't know why. He gives a yelp when Ares momentarily removes his hands to slap Hephaestus ass. 

"Plus, last time I checked, nobody else on the mountain got an ass as full as yours." Hephaestus pushes off of Ares after the man says that, and oddly enough Ares lets him go. 

"Regardless, I still need you to leave. Don't you care about your rep? What if someone comes and sees us and parades around with the news? Do you want to be a laughing stalk like Apollo?" Ares eyes went dark at the mention of Apollo. Growling, he stood up. 

"Frankly, I'm tired of hearing that fucking name. Laughing stalk, huh? That's not what I hear. Bastard's actually getting applauded for _seeing the beauty within you_. Which is BULLSHIT!" Ares uses his anger to lash out and a poor table that he flips with one hand. The contents on top go flying all over and Hephaestus steps back, his heart beating faster and faster. "I set that trap so that they'd laugh at him and he'd be forced to leave you alone! But NO, that bitch keeps on talking and talking about how sweet you are and how the others need to really get to know you! He fucking admitted that when you lift this stupid ban he wants to be the one to give you another kid!" Ares kicks a bucket and the tools in slide across the ground. 

"You're mine!" Ares is quick to get on Hephaestus as his hand curled around the blacksmith's throat. "If I have to drag you and fuck you in front of them all just so they get it I will!" 

"Ares...." Hephaestus gasped as he clawed at Ares hand. "Please.....can't....breath..." Hephaestus could see that Ares meant business. When the war god let go, Hephaestus gasped for air and took in deep breath as Ares seeming loomed over him like a shadow. His smiled glowed darkly as Hephaestus felt as though he were shrinking under those watchful eyes. 

"That's not a bad idea~" Ares purrs just as he yanks Hephaestus up. The blacksmith protested and yelled and shouted, but nothing could stop the plan that was in motion. 

* * *

The gods and goddess all gathered around the large hall. It was more like a courtyard and so many of them either leaned on pillars or summonsed chairs to sit on. No one knew who called the meeting but they were all more or less bored. 

"Jeez what's the point of all this?" Aphrodite pouted as she leaned on Artemis. The huntress instantly yanked herself away. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "You still jumpy after all this time. C'mon we were all in a spell!" The mention of the spell made the other goddesses blush and look around. All who were shot by Eros arrows had a hand in tainting Artemis one way or another. 

Finally, Ares spoke up above the murmurs and whispers. 

"My fellow Olympians! It was I who had gathered you all here today!" Ares announced. Instantly groans came as waves into the air. Even Aphrodite seemed annoyed. But the responses were good and Ares scanned the courtyard to make sure everyone was accounted for. Otherwise, his plan would be a failure. "Anyway, I've had you all come here because there is something that needs to be addressed!" Ares motions for someone to come from the shadows. Every leans forward, wondering who could be so important to Ares that he had to bring them all here. 

From the shadows, head down, Hephaestus stands next to the god of war. The others are perplexed and wonder for a moment up until Ares snakes his hand around Hephaestus hips before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. 

And all chaos was let loose. 

Dionysous spit out his wine. Hermes fell back and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Aphrodite fainted and Athena held a WTF face. Zeus put his hands on the sides of his head and was trying to figure out what was going on. Hera paced back and forth mutter "What the fuck" over and over again. Hades just sat there, watching those around him loose their mind. Artemis meanwhile shouted a huge "I KNEW IT!" and ran around the courtyard. 

And Apollo stood there, his heart shattering once again. 

When Ares let the kiss end, Hephaestus couldn't make eye contact with anyone and looked down with great shame. But this wasn't the only part of Ares plan either. He was tired of Apollo getting credit and being adored by Alfio and, regardless of Hephaestus plea leading up to this moment, he was going to finally expose Alfio's true parentage once and for all. Smirking while still holding on to the lame god, Ares addressed the chaotic crowd once. 

"I'd like to also announce that sweet Alfio, the beautiful young man we have been graced with, is non-other than my son! It was through me that Hephaestus carried our son and birth him all those weeks ago." And the once purely chaotic group of gods goes completely ape shit.

Hermes fell to his knees and cried out. "NOOOOO!!!" Now, with the knowledge that Alfio was Ares, the messenger god knew he'd have to put up with that war asshole if he wanted to get with the beautiful boy. 

But what no one truly expected was for Apollo to lunge at Ares with full force; fist and fury slamming against the god of war. It caught everyone off guard and stopped the mindless mess. Hephaestus reached in and tried to stop the two from fighting, but the effort was fruitless. Apollo brought forth his lyre and struck it against Ares face, breaking the war god's nose. But Ares was quick to recover and lifted Apollo up before chucking him like a spear. Apollo hit against one of the pillars but the adrenaline in his veins made it so he felt little pain. With the blink of an eye his bow and arrow appear, and he shoots. Ares ducks and the arrow penetrated the wall behind him. The other gods float above the battle, some even starting to cheer on their favorite of the two as if this were a sporting event. 

"Why fight!? He is mine!" Ares shouted as Apollo pulls back another arrow. 

"He does not wish to be yours! I see it in his eyes!" Letting go, the arrow flies and strikes Ares in his shoulder. The war god hisses in pain but keeps coming forward, his sword drawn and anger boiling. Hephaestus long gave up trying to end it, and stood back watching the discourse unfold more. A single tear falls from his eye. 

"Papa." Hephaestus turns to see his son, who is now in his final form. He has the body and complexion of 21 year old. Alfio takes Hephaestus hand and without anymore words the two of them are off; away from the chaos that revolved around. 

* * *

Hephaestus finds himself waking up with a heavy head. His vision blurry and thoughts unclear. He can't recall how long he was out or how he even managed to go unconscious but when he came to complete awareness he realized he was in the cabin. 

"I was born here?" Alfio asked as Hephaestus rubbed his eyes. His father nodded and pointed to the golden cradle as Alfio sat now next to him on the small bed. 

"I built that long before you were born. It was made for that special day when I'd have a child of my own. A child made from true love." Hephaestus paused and Alfio looked down at the ground. For a brief moment, Alfio looked just like Ares and Hephaestus sucked his breath. "I...I don't regret having you, if that's what you're going to ask. Nor do I regret that you father is Ares." 

"Then why keep it a secret?" Alfio said through clenched teeth. His eyes were red as tears fell from his face. "If you held no shame in what you did why lie? Am I the product of rape? An affair you didn't want know? Why were you so determined about hiding this from me? " Hephaestus looked away from his son and took a deep breath. 

"I....I don't know. I...I didn't want Ares to have another claim on something that was mine. He took my wife from me. Eros should've been mine but wasn't. The gifts I made were snatched by him and disputed as if he made them himself." Hephaestus paused, considering if he should keep going. However, he thinks Alfio deserves to know the full truth. "He took my virginity. While the mortals have it said otherwise it was he who took that sacred part of me away. Long before you were even a thought. I just...I just wanted something to be mine fully. Not another being that he could parade around. And, it's selfish. I know that, but understand that however I feel towards him does not change the fact that I love you Alfio. You are the best thing to have happened to me over these last thousands of years." 

Alfio is silent for a while. They both are and they are pretty sure that Ares will come looking for them. And Alfio thinks of Apollo, and how when he saw the two fighting how broken the sun god appeared. He had heard the story of Hyacinthus and how Apollo went into a depress over the loss. How that event still haunted Apollo and how he longed for a love as strong as that. It made Alfio feel something in his gut when he remembers Apollo accidentally slipping out the word son when addressing Alfio. 

"My existence had really changed the order of things, huh Papa?" Alfio said in a sad yet joking tone. Hephaestus didn't say anything, only pulling his boy close and kissing his forehead. Things will never be as they once were. 

And Hephaestus blames himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit too short. Hope you guys enjoyed regardless!


	5. Chaos Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfio, Hephaestus, and Ares try to adjust to adujst to the new life created by all the drama. Meanwhile, Apollo has not ceased to stop his purse of Hephaestus. Will he be successful? Will Alfio feel comfortable? And will Ares not be an asshole?

"Are those apples?" Alfio asked as he looked over Eros shoulder. His winged brother groaned and nodded, lifting his hand with an apple in it. Alfio smiled and took the apple, not hesitating for a moment to take a big juicy bit. Eros laughed a bit as he saw the juice go down Alfio' chin. 

"My, you really like apples." He jokes. Alfio shrugs his shoulders and decides to sit next to Eros. When Eros got the news that Alfio was his blood brother, the winged god was actually rather thrilled. Alfio seemed to be more willing to listen and understand the rants the god of love would spill. Not only that, but he also finally had someone to relate to the begrudging feeling towards their biological father. 

"Eros, do you believe that Hermes has an interest in me?" Alfio questioned. Eros snorted and put his arm over his younger brother's shoulder. 

"I thought you were smart. Heh, but I suppose so. He is very kind and giving towards you. I can not blame him, however, being as you are rather beautiful. Beautiful since birth actually." Eros laughs a bit at Alfio's blushing face. "Do not worry, you are still new. Come the coming year I am sure you will obtain many lovers. Some gods, others mortals." 

"Is that a good thing?" Alfio ask nervously. He was still a bit shaken from seeing the fight between Uncle Apollo and father Ares. He knew that godly affairs created drama among them but he hadn't truly expected that he would be a component in it. It made him a bit worried that it might happen to him. He feared that one day two beings or more will fall for him and create discourse. Or that he will have to fight for the love of someone with many suitors. It was a gut tugging thought, and he begged that Aphrodite wouldn't curse him so. Speaking of Aphrodite... 

"Ah, my glorious son, I bid you to come with me. There is a king who wishes his son to fall in love." Eros nods and stands up, hugging his brother quickly. Alfio can see Aphrodite give him the stink eye out the corner of his view. Since the secret of his parentage was revealed in a very....interesting way....Aphrodite held a grudge against him and his Papa. Sure! It was fine when she went around, screwed around, and bared bastard children. But when Hephaestus does it, and with HER LOVER, she can not bare it. Needless to say, the relationship between the two grew rather sour and if weren't for the fact that he and Eros were close, she'd surely use the god love's arrows to humiliate him or his Papa in some way or form. 

Once the two left, Alfio stood from the table and started to wander around. He knew Papa was busy at this time (well he always is) and he didn't want to get him off task. So, the young man just aimlessly strolled through the vast halls and pillars and gardens. A few nymphs flirtatiously wave and giggle at his sight and he merely gives a faint acknowledgment. As he walked he began to think about what to do for tonight. Every once in a while, the gods gather to have a dinner. Not a meeting or random call, but a legit dinner. It started by Zeus himself. Alfio had no idea why because from what he heard the dinners always ended with more than a few of the gods and goddess mad at each other. And he knew this dinner was not going to be good considering the reveal that happened a few days ago. 

"Alfio!" The god looks up and sees Apollo floating down. It made Alfio's stomach tighten. He hadn't seen or spoken to Apollo since the fight and he was nervous. It was very clear that his uncle was in love with his Papa and had wanted to take Alfio as his son. Alfio feared that Apollo had stopped caring about him and only saw Alfio as the product of a battle he lost. 

"Hello Uncle." Alfio responded with a smile. 

"How are you my boy?" Apollo asked, throwing his arm over Alfio's shoulders and punching at his chest. 

"I'm doing rather fine. How about you?" Alfio questions back as Apollo holds this grin. Alfio gulps. 

"Just great, but I do need you to do me a favor." Apollo pulls out a rolled up piece of paper and hands it to his nephew. Alfio is rightfully confused as he holds it in his hand. He starts to open it when Apollo stops him. "That's for your Papa Hephaestus." Alfio could see Apollo's eyes light up from the name alone. Clearly, the god of music and poetry was not going to let Ares threats stop him from admiring the blacksmith. 

"Oh," Alfio spoke. "Will do that for you." Apollo patted his back. 

"Thank you my boy," Apollo rose up, about to leave. "By the way, don't let Ares see that. I would hate for another squabble to ruin my face." He jokes and whizzes away. Alfio blinks and stands there for a moment before talking to himself. 

"Off to Papa then." 

* * *

Alfio groans to himself as he approaches the workshop. As he walks, he sees the figure of his father standing near the opening. Quickly, he hides the letter in the back of his toga. He slowly came forward as he listened in on the conversation. Luckily, his father didn't know how to whisper and talked very loud. 

"My Hephaestus, you and Alfio are to come to the dinner. Sit next to me and all." Ares speaks and Alfio can hear his papa grunt. 

"Best we not. I can no longer bear the lingering eyes that come in my direction, nor Alfio's." Hephaestus sounds tired and rightfully so. All of this drama and trauma had taken a toll on the poor blacksmith. 

It was at that moment that Alfio walked in, only to have Ares slap his back in an attempt to show affection. "My son! It is glorious to see you. Now, do me well and tell your Papa that we should ALL attend the dinner this evening." Ares glances at Alfio with a stern eye and the boy feels that tight feeling return from before. Since it was aware that Ares had been the one to knock up Hephaestus and produce Alfio, that man had tried to make some efforts to be a father. It wouldn't make sense to create all this chaos and then pay no actually mind to the thing you've been fighting over. Sure, in a few thousand years he'll care less, but for now Alfio and Hephaestus were as important to him as war itself. 

"I can not force Papa, but I will be there beside you father, if that is what you want." Alfio says in a soft voice. Ares raised an eyebrow but then gave a grunt as a response before going on to pester Hephaestus further. 

"My love," The word has caught Alfio and Hephaestus off guard for two reasons. One, the word was only truly said to Hephaestus during their heated intercourse. And two, Ares rarely sounded so calm and soft. Even his nicest voice would make an infant cry. "I beg of you truly, on my knee, bring yourself to the dinner. I wish them to see me bask in the glory that is my lover and my son." 

Hephaestus pauses his work. He is silent for a bit and Alfio still has the letter in his back. It felt like a burning rock against his skin. 

"Please Papa," Alfio says as he walks towards the god who birth him. He hugs Hephaestus which makes his back more visible; and the letter. Ares spots it and without a word takes it from Alfio's back. The son of them both has his eyes go wide when he realizes the mistake he made. He whips around and tries to take the letter back, but Ares uses one hand to hold him back and the other to hold open the letter. The god of war decides to read it out loud. 

"For I seek thee 

_my heart thuds over and over_

_with the strike of your name_

_Fore a day shall not fall_

_that thou has infected my love_

_Yet I fear no boulder of a man_

_Who's only addition_

_was to fertilize your womb_

_I'd do more fore thou_

_and bring forth more spawn_

_Whom will be nurtured by a truly caring being_

Come soon

_I wish to make love with thou_

_Under the blanket of our starry skies_

_Love from the god of the sun~_ " Ares crumbled the paper in his hand angrily. Instantly, his red eyes shot toward his son.

"You bring the message who wishes to bed your Papa?!" Ares angrily barked. Alfio winced and quickly came up with an excuse to save his own skin. 

"Well, I was just laying on the ground taking a nap and I heard a voice say give this to Hephaestus and Hephaestus only and I listened." Alfio was horrible at lying. Ares eyed his son closely, and Alfio felt extremely small. Before anything else was said, Hephaestus finally spoke up. 

"I'll go." His tone was dry and held no emotion. "But the moment things begin to get out of hand I WILL leave." 

Ares took his attention of the letter and grew a huge smile as he walked to Hephaestus, taking a kiss from Hephaestus without consent. Removing his lips before he could start getting arousal, Ares looked at his son and his lover. "I am truly proud of what we have made." Both the spawn and the spawner rolled their eyes. 

* * *

The table was just bubbling with tension. Some god was staring angrily at one another or looking away awkwardly as if ashamed. For example, Hades was getting a serious scolding from Demeter while looking away from Zeus. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something had happened between the two brothers. But nothing could compare to the intense glare Aphrodite was throwing at Hephaestus and Alfio. While Hephaestus simply ignored it, Alfio couldn't help but want to die, which he couldn't. Eros tried to help by randomly trying to start a conversation with his mother, but the woman only continued and responded with loose yeses and nos. Alfio could barely drink his nectar steadily. 

But it wasn't just Aphrodite's staring who was getting to him. Apollo had yet to take his eyes off the three since they got there. Love when those orbs were on Hephaestus, pure anger at Ares, and contentment with Alfio. 

But what Alfio didn't know was that Hephaestus was just as uncomfortable as he was. The blacksmith just looked down the entire time, trying to avoid any eye contact at all for more reasons than one. Firstly, he didn't want he flustered face shown every time Ares placed his hand on Hephaestus thigh. Secondly, he couldn't bear seeing those disgusted and judgement orbs on him again. If he didn't see them it was like they weren't there. And thirdly, he didn't want anyone else growing attracted to him. There's an unspoken rule thing on Olympus for the most part. Once a god is desired by two or more others, it was pretty clear than they had something to offer in bed. And Hephaestus feared that from many of the others; mostly Zeus and his uncle Poseidon. If he thought Ares had a hard time with consent, Zeus and Poseidon had no idea that it was even a thing. And Dionysus, the man who had been the one to help convince (get him drunk) Hephaestus to come back up and free Hera from her throne, was eyeing Hephaestus through a drunken glow. Luckily, Hermes was too invested in Alfio to try and make any moves on the blacksmith.

A few small conversations were held that ranged from which cities were better to whom the mortals adored more. Ares got into a rather intelligent talk with Athena, which was rare, about the different strategies of war. Granted, this is ARES intelligent and most of his responses are the very vulgar and graphic. 

"Any more children to expect?" Athena randomly throws in and that question begins the cluster fuck. 

"More bastards? Like we need more of those roaming around." Aphrodite quickly said with a harsh tongue, her words like arrows striking Alfio the most. Whoever, much of the other quickly took heavy offense at the call out. 

"You're right, we need more child of pure union like yours. Oh wait, Eros is a bastard too!" Artemis spat out harshly and after that things went to delirious. Shouting and screaming and throwing and crying. THIS was the reason Hephaestus wanted to stay at his workshop and miss all of this! Alfio took Hermes being thrown across the room as a sign to go. He lightly tapped his Papa's shoulder and both of them were off. Ares was too caught up in the "fun" to notice that they had both decided to leave. They knew he'd just fill them in later if anything else happened once they were gone. 

* * *

Hephaestus moaned and arched his back up. His hips were held up from the bed as his lover's heavy thrust felt heavenly. His legs spread wider and he reached down to pull the man closer into him. His lips were puffy, his neck littered in love marks, and his eyelids had droplets of tears hanging from them. Hephaestus had never felt so much bliss before. His lover leaned forward, assaulting the blacksmith's waiting lips. Hephaestus gladly accepted the kissing and returned it fully. 

"Oh you feel so good~" Hephaestus through his head back against the bed and wailed. 

"Moan my name~ Let it slip from your lips like the volcanoes you command." His lover purred as he angled his pump up. Hephaestus squealed and shivered. 

"A...Ah....Ah~" Hephaestus couldn't manage a word and only whimpered when the man pulled out. He was told to get on all fours and he gladly did so as the lust in his eyes shined. He positioned himself and his partner groaned in arousal at the full sight of Hephaestus big ass. 

Like a dog he pounces onto the blacksmith and drills away, Hephaestus weeping sweetly below him as his rectum was stretched. 

"Say you love me." The man on top of him moaned. Hephaestus pushed his hips back as his eyes rolled back. 

"I love you AH...Apollo!!AHH!!" Hephaestus spread his legs further apart so that the god of music could get better access. Smirking, Apollo took the invite and went in harder and deeper. Hephaestus failed to say anything other than wordless noises and grunts. His sweet spot made him weak and he felt like his body was on fire; in a good way. He glanced back through lowered eyelids and licked his lips. It was beautiful to be able to see the tall, tan, and handsome man humping into his body. He doesn't remember what led up to this moment, but he honestly didn't care. 

"Am I better than Ares? Huh?" Hephaestus was going to cum at that statement alone. He had grown a sick thrill on the idea of getting fucked by an angry Ares. But he had to admit, Apollo had Ares beat when it came to strokes. Ares was just a puncher, aiming for the sweet spot and that was all. He didn't savor the feeling of Hephaestus insides as much as Apollo was. Apollo would create a pattern that would satisfy both of them. Slow tender thrust so that both could enjoy the pulsing from their bodies. Then, he'd do a few furious humps that made Hephaestus heart jump. Finally, he'd stay put against that sweet spot and grind his hips in. The pattern was repeated over and over and honestly Hephaestus was surprised he'd hadn't cum at least three times already. 

"Oh so much fucking better~" Hephaestus buried his face in his pillow when Apollo went hard and furious. He heard Apollo's breath getting uneven as his own and he knew their climax was approaching. 

"Cum in me. Oh baby please cum in me~" Hephaestus lost it as did Apollo and from afar it would appear that they were in pain. Quite the opposite as Apollo gave our his energy. 

Both screamed in bliss as Apollo filled Hephaestus ass with his seed, his testicles seeming supplying endless loads for him to spill. Hephaestus own seed leaks on the bed but he doesn't care. Tired and panting they stay like that for a while to live down their high. Apollo grins and leans down to kiss on Hephaestus back. Hephaestus gives a sort of purr in response to the small gesture before collapsing fully. Apollo withdrew and both men shuddered. Rolling on to the other side of his lover, Apollo laughed a little. 

"H-how pissed off d-do you think Ares will be?" He playfully asked. Hephaestus chuckled and rolled over, snuggling under Apollo. 

"Very. But let's not think of that now. In a few minutes I want a round two~" Apollo's mouth widened. After all, how can he say no to an offer like that? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist putting those two together. Anyway, always enjoy feedback :D


	6. Author's Note

Hello! It's West here! Um, i need a little help from you guys if you don't mind. In all honesty, I didn't expect this to last as long as it is and I was wondering if you guys would mind helping me with the next chapter. 

So yeah! I want to hear what you guys want to see in the next chapter. More fighting? More smut? Granted, I will take snippets from each idea that I like and will give credit where credit is due. 

Anyway, sorry that this isn't a real update. At the moment, however, I am working on a smut book dedicated to our favorite fire god so stay tuned ;) 

Good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight!!!


	7. Unbounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus is finally free from Aphrodite, but will it cause more breathing room or will it only cause suffocation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to shout out Perfectly Weird, MakogirlY14, Shynek, and machidesuyo for the help! I took snipbits from each of your extremely helpful suggestions!!

Ares tried to not roll his eyes too often, but it was very hard to when Aphrodite went on and on about useless bullshit. Her arms were wrapped around his like snakes. Since the conversation began, her voice had became fuzzier and fuzzier. Perhaps Ares mind was blanking her out. But he couldn't show that, at least, if he wanted his boys to have some decent time together. Aphrodite dangled the fact she would forbid Eros from seeing Alfio over Ares head. She swore that if he did not spend at least a week with her, in her room, inside her, she would never allow the boys to bond. And this struck Ares deep. He had never truly been a caring father in the past and barely paid any mind to his children, but when Alfio was born and all the fuss was made he knew he needed to do better. BE BETTER. And in his mind that meant having his children bond. He needed them to be close so that if Ares fails as a father the two of them would have each other. Of course, this also tugged another part of Ares. In that deal that Aphrodite proposed, while he spent all his time with her, he could NOT see Hephaestus. Not touch him, talk to him, or even glance in his direction. She expressed great disgust and envy towards her "husband" and did not light up once Ares did as she said. And Ares honestly was getting tired of it. But the issue also made him worry about his competition. Surely, Apollo would get wind of Ares absence and make a quick hast on Hephaestus. And with his horrid imagination for the worst, Hephaestus would fall pregnant with the sun god's kid. 

"What's on your min, hun?" Aphrodite purred as she turned Ares chin so their eyes met. Ares quickly took his head out of her grip and grumbled. 

"War. There hasn't really been a battle recently."Ares pauses for a moment. "Perhaps this is the peace period that was for told." He didn't want to tell her what he was really thinking. Over these last few weeks, he had slowly become more of a romantic. Not sweet kisses and roses but he began to truly understand love. Yes, rage and war were still in his veins but he finally had something else in there. And Hephaestus was the cause of it. Even with Aphrodite, he doesn't think he ever loved her; romantically that is. He loved her body. He loved the sex. He loved how she seemed so willing to give herself to him. But nothing else. He never really felt full in his heart. His sex cravings were met but simple love wasn't. He partly blames himself, but he also partly blames his biology. Second generation gods were the ones who were born into roles. They never got to choose what they wanted to be unlike first or third. Like Alfio! Alfio in a way gets to choose who he will be. How he will be and seen by the mortals. But Ares? No, he was born arrogant and mean and rough and all. 

Aphrodite frowns and kisses his cheek as she moved her hand towards his thigh. "You seem sad. Want me to soothe it and make you smile?" Ares didn't really do anything other than give her a shrug. Still with a frown Aphrodite lifts his cloth and faps Ares member. The war god shuts his eyes and sucks his breath in. It had been a while since a woman's touch. If he were honest, he hadn't really let Hephaestus try to pleasure him, that is if he ever wanted to. There for no foreplay and just penetration and Ares had a feeling that Hephaestus was getting tired of it. That'll be something he'll have to make up for. 

"Your legs," Aphrodite giggles as she rolls her thumb over the cockhead. "They're shaking. That damned blacksmith must not be taking good care of you~" Aphrodite pouted. Ares shot and eyes open and scolded her and she face of confidence shrunk. 

"If you're going to do this," He told her through sucked breathes. "Keep quiet. Talking distracts me." That was a damn lie but anything that would stop her from insulting Hephaestus was good enough for him. Aphrodite didn't argue and rather went on with her task. Both sat there in relative silence aside from Ares breathing. Eventually, he cums in her hand and sighs. "Thanks." No tone or anything. 

"So," Aphrodite began as she wiped the mess on a sudden appeared rag. Normally, she'd gladly lick it off her fingers, but Ares lack of enthusiasm was killing her sexual mood. "War and all that. You aren't as angry and loud as you used to be. Interesting. Is it because of the peace thing?" She had no idea what to say or do right now. Obviously he wasn't up for sex nor was he in a good mood; not the hot bad mood either. He hummed for a moment and stared down at his hands. What does he want to say? The truth will make her explode. 

_Hephaestus. Hephaestus is why I've changed._

He doesn't say it. He CAN'T say it. Instead, he stands up and holds his hand out to her. "Let's get out of this room and walk, huh?" Aphrodite is confused but nonetheless agrees. She takes her hand in his and the two walk out.

* * *

Hera looks down at Hephaestus as he nervously presents the two items commissioned to him. One from his mother, and the other from Zeus. He made little to no eye contact the entire time as he felt both sets of eyes burn hole into him. Hera, with a disgusted expression, snatches the necklace from his hands. She undoes the previous one around her neck and throws it aside like it was nothing. 

Like it was baby Hephaestus. 

Zeus, meanwhile, smiled and took his jewelry. He asked for a ring that could concentrate his lightening energy into a more focused point. Placing it on, he instantly gave a booming laugh of joyous proportions. He points the ring finger in the direction of a pillar and zaps it. The electricity dances along it before turning to nothing. Zeus is very much pleased. "Good work." He says, and Hephaestus feels himself smile. 

"Thank you." He responds in a shy and little voice. Hera, no longer standing his presence, waves him away. He nods, but just before he can full turn around to leave, Zeus's voice enters to air. "Hephaestus," Mentioned god winced and looked towards the king of the gods. "Tell me, is there anything you wish for right now? Certainly, I must pay you back for all the favors you've done." Hephaestus gulps as he sees Hera scold her husband. He messes with his fingers and takes his view to the ground. 

"N-no...no not at all. I only wish to be considered an option for your request." He smiles and Zeus tsked. 

"Hephaestus, I must say that you have grown rather popular around here," Hera rolls her eyes at Zeus's tone of amusement. "And I figured you'd like to be free of a certain cuff which would let you be with the one you truly wish to be with." At that, Hera shouted. 

"To tartarus with you!! As the goddess of marriage I forbid him from divorcing!" Hera was pissed off, more pissed off than Hephaestus had ever seen. 

"Please mo-" He stops himself. "Queen Hera, I'd ask of nothing more from you. You can ignore my existence as see me as a mere working mule. Never have to see my face at all." Hephaestus felt a new passion in him. Never had he wanted so badly to discard of the weak label that held Aphrodite and him together and bonded. It would be something he could have a true say in. Destroy one eternal unhappiness for good! 

"Why not Hera?" Zeus asked her angrily. She grinded her teeth. 

"Because, dear HUSBAND, the moment I let one divorce a whole wave will come after. I am the goddess of marriage Zeus!!" Hephaestus falls to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pleads for one small ounce of kindness from the woman who barely had it. For one in his thousand year old life let her give him something that would make him happy. 

"If you do this for me my queen, next I wed I promise to only be theirs. To never consider any other and even if they cheat to never come crawl again to beg for separation." With a shaky voice, he pulls another strike that would fill her with guilt. "Please, mother, just once give me this small freedom." Hera groans and thinks. She thinks and thinks and while she is doing so she makes sure to stare at Zeus till the atmosphere is not breathable; even for gods. With a sign and grunt, she folds her arms. Her face holds no joy for the action she is about to let happen.

"Fine," She speaks with a harsh bite. "But you keep your promise. When I wed you again, you will NEVER be able to break that bond." Hephaestus stands up. He sniffles and wipes his eyes. Zeus, happy that he his wife didn't just be a complete bitch, rose his hand up. His other in Hera's as both began to chant. 

"By the will of the gods, and the titans far below. The earth and mortals and space we know, the marriage that united you and Aphrodite has snapped. Both are now free to find new loves, that will bring you a bond back." A force went through Hephaestus, knocking the wind from his lungs. It was restraining yet freeing. Though he didn't have it on him, he knew the rings for him and Aphrodite shattered. He shivered a bit before kneeling before the king and queen. 

"Thank you!! Thank you very much!" 

"You're welcome." Hera said bitterly. "Now get your ugly face out of here." For once, the insult did not sting. Nothing could right now. He was too damn happy. He ran from the throne room as fast as he could, no real direction or location in mind. His home? Yeah, it was truly all his now! His workshop? The pond? His cabin? 

It didn't matter. All that mattered now was that there was one less weight on his shoulders at the moment. In fact, now that he thought about it, with this information he could possibly get more weight off. He prayed to himself that this was the right choice. 

* * *

Apollo held his hand on his heart as he saw Hephaestus run through with a huge grin on his face. Apollo, to say the least, has become somewhat of a stalker. His drive and love for Hephaestus lead him to further see him regardless of what else was going on. The only times he'd leave was when he was called upon by humans and to do his basic job.

"He's....he's no longer bound." Apollo's heart thumped. He could marry Hephaestus. He could place a ring upon the man's finger and let it be known that he was his. He'd give Alfio more siblings who he'd be sure to be a good father to. Of course, with every pro there are cons. Surely, Ares would catch wind of the news. Especially if he was anywhere near Aphrodite (which he had ease dropped on a while ago). 

Shaking his head, he followed the path his "soon to be husband" went. He realized it was to the workshop, and a pit formed in his stomach. Ares would be waiting. He knew it deep within his stomach. One way or another Ares would be there, ready to bind Hephaestus all for himself. A growl came from Apollo's lips as he transported to the workshop ahead of Hephaestus. Of course, he felt light headed. Much to popular belief, transporting like that takes a toll on the gods so they rarely do it. Rather, the use the assistance of the wind or just their speed. 

However, instead of Ares being there, it was Alfio. His face was covered in dust and dirt. Hands held a few bruises too. He coughed some before he spotted Apollo and smiled. 

"Hello uncle." He laughed a little just as Eros stumbled out, coughing as he waved away smoke. "As you can see, we can not be professional together." The brothers chuckle and dust themselves off. Apollo signed some under his breath. He wanted to give Alfio the fatherly affection he deserves. Maybe a little sister too. Surely, Alfio would love any sibling of any kind. 

Just then Hephaestus was there, and his face went from pure happiness to confused hesitant look. He stopped himself just a few feet away from the others. "Oh, hello Apollo." The tone was dry. Almost held no emotion at all. This broke Apollo's heart. Little did he know, however, was that Hephaestus was in complete panic on the inside. 

Mere seconds later, Ares comes booming through, Aphrodite trying to get his attention from behind. But she hasn't realized it was no use. Ares loved Hephaestus. Had he been a tree Hephaestus name would've been carved on him. Aphrodite was actually upset when she saw the wedding ring she wore semi ironically broke from her finger, and how Ares eyes widened with a sense of joy. He never said it, but his eyes spelled it out; Hephaestus was completely free now. There decent conversation was completely disband and Ares took no time in heading for the workshop. 

Now he stood there, chest heaving up and down as he stares down Apollo. The bastard knew too. That bastard was going to try and take what's his! He notices his two boys as well, both covered in whatever mess they started. He snickers. His boys will now have more than enough time and reason to be around each other. 

"Hephaestus-" Both men start and stop at the same time. The god of the matter stood there between them. His mind bouncing all over the place. Who was he to choose? 

"Hephaestus," Ares began, ignoring Aphrodite's threats and cries. "We have a beautiful son together already. We get each other more than any body else. I've never felt this love before. My dick may have been drawn to many but my heart only beats for you." Ares pleads. And everyone is shocked. A tear falls from his eye and down his cheek as he gets low on his knees. Hephaestus doesn't know how to respond but Apollo does. 

"He will get bored of you one day my love. If he can get bored of the actual goddess of love and sex, surely he'll be bored of you one day," Ares scolds the god of sun yet Apollo goes on. "But I will love you forever. You know from my past that I always stick to one lover. Most would've still been mine if they hadn't died. But we won't die, and that means I'll be your forever." 

Hephaestus looks between the two men, his mind still trying to find a solution. What to do!? 

"I...I..." They all lean in for an answer and Hephaestus can't take it. "I can't!" He teleports. Vanishes before them to somewhere they may not find. Alfio and Eros hold their breath, fearing something will break out. And something did. 

Ares slammed his fist against the ground, hot tears pouring from his eyes as he threw his head back in screamed in heart break. Apollo sniffled himself and could only hold himself and walk away. His bit his bottom lip to try and hold back his loud cry. 

Aphrodite reached towards the god of war, touching his back in an effort to comfort him. But he flinches and lashes at her. His teeth clenched as eyes were red. Aphrodite feels fear in her as Ares slowly rises. He towers over her. With a snap of his fingers his uniform came on him. Chest plate, helmet, with his sword tucked and his spear high. He pointed behind him. 

"Eros." He didn't yell, but the simple deep command made their spines tingle. He never took his eyes off of Aphrodite, even as small tears still fell one by one. "You and your mother make Hephaestus love me. Whatever it takes," He leans close to Aphrodite, making sure the threat was specifically towards her. "Or else." Aphrodite nodded violently. 

He nodded and then pushed past her. "What are you going to do?" She asked with concern. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he frowned deeply. 

"To rip out hearts in war." 

* * *

Apollo let Dionysus rub his back as the sun god cried. It was a habit. He'd come to the wine god when he was sulking. Whether it be the legit comfort or the wine that would make him forget why he was sad, Dionysus was his safe space. 

"It's alright," Dio said. "Maybe he needs to think it over some more." The wine god tried to cheer Apollo up, but he knew it would be hard. This wasn't some mortal that'll eventually die and be forgotten about. This was a fellow god who will live on just like Apollo. And that's what had Apollo upset. If Hephaestus rejects him and goes with Ares, Apollo will never be able to get over it. Sure, maybe try to mask the pain with mortal lovers but those will only come and go.

"I want him Dio! I want him as mine! We are meant for each other!" Apollo screams out, surely loud enough for Artemis to hear wherever the fuck she was. His voice was getting horse. His eyes bloodshot. His cheeks had visible lines of his water flow. This was clearly a heartbroken man.

"Easy there," Dionysus began, despite being drunk he was actually quite sober. "Don't let his little fade away be the end. He needs time. Two hot guys are fighting over him. Not exactly and easy decision if you ask me." Apollo did give little chuckle.

"I guess. But what if he chooses Ares? If that happens I'll never see him again. Ares will have him like a slave and force him to be in his workshop or house with no contact." Dionysus pondered before giving his answer.

"I think you forgot who we are dude. We aren't exactly known for being monogamous or rule following. Just sneak and fuck." Apollo lets out a loud laugh. One that startles Dionysus a bit. It sounds more chaotic than humorous. 

"Dio my friend," Apollo places his hand the other's shoulder, his eyes holding a crazed look in them. "You're right, when did rules apply to us? Heh, remember Hades and Persephone? Hehe, I'll just kidnap him Dio! I'll keep him to myself!! I'll have a lover that last!!!" Apollo jumps up and starts shaking Dionysus, and the drunken god legit gets scared. Someone, pray for Hephaestus.

* * *

Ares stabs another man before slicing up and reveling his heart. He yanks it out and stomps hard on it, the blood splattering and coating his sandals with more red. His men don't understand why he's so pissed, but nevertheless they go on. When Ares is brutal, they are also supposed to be brutal.

Another soldier rushes towards him, but Ares impales him with his spear. On the otherside, the heart dangles above the ground on the spear that penetrated it. The air smells like sweat and death. Thanatos has a hard time gathering all the men that are slaughtered being as Ares was going too fast.

The men fight hard to protect their village, but Ares army wipes them out clean. No survivors left alive to tell the horrors seen.

His men marched through the large gates and went on a free for all. No fires to be started but otherwise was fine. Steal, break, rape, all was fine. Ares took a deep inhale and at that moment felt his beating heart.

"Oh Hephaestus, how you have cursed me!" He shakes his fist in the air. He needed to find a blacksmith. Someone to save from his own army. Hephaestus would love him then. Who wouldn't love a man who spared their followers?

He marches on, often slicing villagers who tried to attack him in retaliation. His head focused on finding a smith or a craftsmen. He did eventually.

He stepped into the opening. His large shadow blanketing over a small group of three men. They were huddled together. Their fingers covered in ash or paint or clay. Face had dark smudges. All three quivered before him. Ares smirked.

"Fear not," Ares voice booms as he steps close. "I, Ares, on behalf of Hephaestus will spare you from this current assault." The men bow to him, knowing it would be stupid to do anything else. Ares huffed a bit.

_The things I do for you my dearest Hephaestus_

* * *

Hephaestus laid curled up in his bed. His cover did no justice for the lack of warmth he felt. Why did this all have to happen? Why did he conceive Alfio? 

He shivered to himself, guilt drowning him. He broke two hearts today. THREE if he counted Aphrodite. His own heart was uneven and unsteady. Both men had a share within him. His beating love felt for both but he knew he could never have both. He'd have to settle with one and he knew either option would be horrible. When he and Aphrodite first married, Ares went on a full rampage. He slaughtered every unlucky village or town he and his army stumbled upon. But Apollo wouldn't be good either. The god was known to shut down and neglect his job. He'd bubble in his sorrow and would sometimes become envious. And an envious Apollo was not a fun Apollo. And if Hephaestus choose neither, than both outcomes would happen at the same time.

He sighed, realizing he might have to sleep it off. As hs dozed, he didn't notice his mother standing over him with a wicked grin and a rotten idea.


	8. Together We Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera does a bitchy thing. Which means Ares and Apollo, begrudgingly, have to work together. And Hephaestus is still questioning everything.

Hephaestus tossed and turned in his sleep. Nightmares ran wild in his head. Alfio dying with him unable to save his precious son. Olympus falling into further chaos. Numbers and numbers of issues and disasters entered his head. His body shook and shivered. 

Above him, Hera continued to flick droplets of the nightmare potion on him, dragging him deeper and deeper into inescapable dread. She smirked before whistling out. It takes a while before a large Cyclops appears. He isn't one of Hephaestus underlings, therefore this beast held no hesitancy for what Hera was ordering him to do. 

"Go on," She barked. "Pick him up. Carry him to that place I told you." The Cyclops nodded his head and ducked inside. Carefully, he picked up Hephaestus bridal style. A small blush grew on the creature's face as he held Hephaestus up on him. Hera sneered and snapped her fingers. "C'mon, you can stare at him all you like when we get him to the place." Honestly, what did these idiots see in the lame bitch? 

The creature ducked through the door and began making his way to the hideout. Hera wasn't too far behind, looking around and making sure no one spotted them. Having affairs on Olympus was one thing, but when one counters her title, they must pay for. Hopefully, this will set an example for those who attempt to follow in the blacksmith's footsteps. 

* * *

Ares sat down in his throne of sorts. It was out in a field, far from his soldiers and family. He could just be by himself. He removed his helmet and armor and sat there to bask in his nudity. Some blood spotted on his face and parts of his body that weren't shielded by clothing. 

He moved his hand down, taking his cock in his grip and slowly began to pump it. He thought of his Hephaestus. His beautiful and eventual husband. He thought of Hephaestus lips. How soft they were and how easily they'd puff up when sucked or bitten. How his lips felt heavenly with the lame god wrapped them around Ares dick. Those haunting eyes that would stare up at him lovingly. Or the wonderful curves that made the shape of the forge god. From his soft chest and belly to his yummy thighs and ass. Ares groaned and threw his head back, imagining having Hephaestus ride him and digging his fingers into those wonderful hips.

He was taken out of his bliss when he heard a loud thud before him. Opening one eye, a frown fell on his face as he saw the sun god stare at him with a grimace look. He didn't look to happy to be here, but Ares sensed there was something more than Apollo wanting to start a fight again. His eyes were glossy a bit and full of concern. 

"What-" 

"It's Hephaestus," Apollo said in an instant. Ares stood up abruptly. "He's gone again. But this time he's not in the cabin." 

"How the hell can he be gone!?" Ares shouted angrily. If this were Apollo's attempt to try and keep Ares away it wasn't funny by any means. He stormed closer till he was inches from Apollo's face. The sun god did not react in any way. "Have the others not looked? My son, does he not-" 

"No one knows." Apollo responded. "But I figured if there was any hope for finding him it would be best to...team up..with someone with as much passion for him as I do." 

Ares snorted. The bastard thinks Ares will team up with him? Ha! Ares will just set out on his own to find his love. And when he does, Hephaestus will be grateful, especially when Ares brags about all the followers he spared.

"How can I trust you haven't just hid him away yourself and just trying to send me on a long goose chase?" Apollo blinked and sighed. He pulled out and empty bottle from his outfit. Ares eyes widened as he snatched it away from the music god's hands. His body trembled a bit as he came to a cruel realization. 

"It's a nightmare potion. Using it can make someone-" 

"Incapacitated I know." Ares barks. 

"I think you know who has access to that sort of stuff." 

Ares felt anger rise in him. Why would his mother do this?! Why would she take his love away? 

"She'll pay. But first, we need to go find my husband." Apollo rolls his eyes as Ares statement but agrees. They both float high and begin their search. 

* * *

Hephaestus just sat on the rock with his hands tired behind his back. There was fire around him, but with his hands bound there was no way to truly control them in order to aid his escape. The cyclops that held him captive continued to poke at the stew he was brewing in the pot. Humming softly he would move back and walk towards whatever tools he had. Hephaestus groaned. Why was he here? And why this cyclops? Why couldn't this have been one that held high regard for him? 

"Hey!" Hephaestus shouted out, catching the creature's attention. "Could you please explain why I'm here?" 

The cyclops turned around to face him before a smile grew on his face. Hephaestus figured this fellow was rather young since he was just barely taller than the blacksmith.

Coming closer before he is standing over Hephaestus, the cyclops puts his hand on the forge god's face and caresses his cheek with his thumb. A small giggle comes from it's mouth as Hephaestus moves his head away and blushes a bit. "Hera says to keep you away cause you embarrassed her. Just for a while," He stands up, putting his hand on his hip and pointing his thumb at himself. "But she said I can also make you my husband if I want. Which I do. But I have to wait a few days." Hephaestus would turn pale if he could. Was this Hera's plan? Her revenge for allowing the divorce via having him marry such a creature?! 

Granted, aside from the one eye the beast was not ugly. Muscles littered all parts of his body. Semi abs as well and Hephaestus couldn't hold back his homosexual attraction. After being loved on by Ares for so long, men similar to his stature were his turn on. 

"Well, if we are meant to be married," Hephaestus began with a submissive tone. "Shall I not be untied?" The cyclops chuckled loudly while he stirred the stew in the pot. 

"Hera said you'd pull something like that. But no, I will untie you come our wedding night." 

Hephaestus began to breath heavily. He's trapped!! And by the looks of it this place is very much secluded and hidden because chaos knows Ares would've found him by now. His son even! Hera must really hate the blacksmith. And that made his head fall forward as tears started to come from his eyes. His mother hated him so much that the slightest joy and freedom has been spat back out in his face. After all, what had he done to her? He never helped Zeus in his affairs like others have. He always gave her the jewelry she requested. He went as far as to make sure to never cross her path unless he had to. But no, all this because he wanted to leave a loveless marriage. He considered it to be because of her own relationship with Zeus, but he recalls that they do indeed still have a sex life, something Hephaestus only RECENTLY got from someone who, heck, was the one who was originally making him a cuckold. 

He thought about his boy and how it must be hard to be seen as nothing more than an affair baby. What could he gain as a title? What would the mortals make of him? How would he and Hephaestus be seen in the thousands of years to come? 

And then he thought of Apollo and Ares, and how by now they must've finally gotten bored of all this and moved on. 

Hephaestus was caught off guard when the cyclops used his large thumb to wipe away those tears. 

"Don't cry my pretty thing," He was gentle as he moved his thumb in circles on Hephaestus cheek. "I will be a good husband to you. Don't you worry. 

Hephaestus didn't know whether to be relieved or alarmed by those words. 

* * *

The man shook violently as he was held against the tree. Ares held his arms back from behind while Apollo pointed his arrow right at him. The man had been lying through his teeth about seeing Hera despite the fact everything pointed to it being true. From the new found wealth to all the peacocks that littered his land. For two hours he hand waved ever question the two gods asked him due to them appearing as simple travelers. It was when he made a passing insult about the blacksmith god that the two burst from their disguises and held him where he was now. 

"I...I knew nothing of it!" He pleaded as Ares crushing grip grew harder on his arms. He cried out for mercy. "Had I known you felt as strongly for the him I would've held my tongue." 

"You hold your tongue when you speak of any god!" Apollo shouted as he let the arrow go. It missed the man's head on purpose but was close enough above to be a true threat. The man gulped. 

"Hera only said to keep quiet about where she was going...." He winced when Ares twisted his arms the wrong way. 

"Where dammit!?" Ares shouted with grinding teeth and blood eyes. 

"Towards the coast a few miles away. My family had been keepers there along with a few cyclops. That's all I know I swear!" He shouted out in pain afterwards when an arrow grazed his sides. It did enough damn to break the skin and to allow some blood to drop. Ares let him go and the man fell to his knees. "Forgive me please!" 

Ares huffed in anger and kicked the man as he was bent over. The wind in the mortal's lungs were taken out as he fell forward and gasped for air. Ares breath harshly through his nose as he was tempted the stomp the man into a bloody mess, however Apollo put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

"You are lucky," Ares spat out. "For lying and dishonoring the gods in front of their faces should've gotten you a bloody punishment. Don't forget this day, because I will not." Ares storms off into the direction of coast like he said. Apollo lingered a bit, watching as the man went off angry. A bit of sympathy was felt. From being with Ares he understood that the war god was truly in love with the lame one and that he'd go to great lengths to prove it. Hopefully, the two could come up with a compromise on how they can both get equal love from their desired god. 

* * *

Alfio had to pick up the slack that was caused due to his Papa disappearing again. He was very worried and wanted to go search, but with the loads of request coming in he felt the best he could do was manage the workload so that when Papa did return their wasn't a pile of demands waiting for him. 

He had something in the pit of his stomach that was telling him something wasn't right. At first be believed that maybe Papa had gotten pregnant and went to go do labor alone, but that wouldn't make sense since Hephaestus had told him plenty of times that he'd want Alfio to be present in the birth of any sibling he was given. Therefore, this time the disappearance seemed to be out of his Papa's control. 

He had a sickening feeling that he had been kidnapped, and the lack of certain relatives present made him want to throw up at the thought. Aphrodite, Hera, his father, uncle Apollo, Dionysus, even his lovely Hermes would have a reason to hide his Papa away in the shadows.

But he couldn't do anything. All of them were more powerful than he was so even if he knew there was noway to confront them. Sighing, he screwed in another piece for the mechanical bird and just prayed that his Papa was alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Contacts Include  
> Tumblr: perishablehomosexual  
> Twitter (barely use at the moment): @WeestWay  
> YouTube: WestSthetic


End file.
